Village on the Sands
by Nina Vale
Summary: Pirates come ton her village and from that moment on nothing is the same. DeLane with hints of Zhante


**I own nothing**

* * *

Lane stood on the balcony of her seaside house when suddenly three black shapes with tall flagpoles. Ships! Now that was rather uncommon sight. Her village was very small and not many knew about it. Mostly because of it's location. It did not lie along any bigger trading route, and on top of that was shielded by high cliffs, so strangers were a rare sight. And if anyone happened to come, people left their homes only because of curiosity. It was no different now. Some of the windows opened slightly, enough for people inside to peer from behind the wooden shutters. Only few braver ones dared to open them fully and even fewer walked out of their homes. Everyone wondered who and why has come to their village. Where they friends or foes?

'Whoever they are, nothing will be the same' thought Lane

The good winds that blew that day, sped the ships up and soon it was possible to see the details, and it became apparent that these are not merchant ships. Those were differently build and had different flagpoles. What stood out the most however was a single black flag. A sudden breeze unwrapped it thus showing a dreaded picture of a skull and two crossed bones. Unmistakable trademark of pirates. In one second all of the windows and doors closed. The air filled with the metallic sounds of keys being turned and bolts being shut, so when the ships finally reached the shore there was no sign of life. Lane hid too, but she stayed near the window watching the events unfold from behind the shutters. She saw the anchors falling into the waters, and wooden planks being thrown onto the sands. Soon enough people started to pour onto the beach. They were mostly male, with variety of skin colours from pasty pale to almost ebony black. Their clothing differed too. Some were dressed in army uniforms, others crumpled white shirts, others sleeveless vests and shirts. The few women that accompanier the men, also differed in their styles. Some wore long dresses with cuts on the side, while others seemed to prefer men's clothing. But all regardless of their gender or style wore jewellery, tho it seemed that women had a little bit more of it. The whole group gathered around one of the men-a tall bearded brunet- who held a map. He begun to explain something and they all nodded. Lane slowly stepped away from the window. She had been right. Nothing will be the same.

* * *

The village has changed. The peaceful quiet spot has become a centre of black market, smuggling and other murky business. The villagers who had already feared the changes now rarely left their homes. Many had fled and others considered moving to bigger towns and hamlets.

"No matter where" they would say "as long as it's far away from here"

Lane belonged to neither of the groups. She could've been short and small but she was not one to give up too easily. Granted that she wasn't a very fiery and rarely got involved in conflicts, but she wasn't going to be a victim either. No. She had no intention to run away and cower, just because of occasional some pirates and smugglers. She did not bother them or did business with them. Nor was she a rare beauty. She didn't draw much of an attention, so why would she run? She'd loved this place far too much. And besides were would she go? She had no friends or family to speak of. And here she at least owned a house. If she'd left she would have nothing. Few pirates weren't worth it.

She let out a sigh as she closed the door, and adjusted the gray headscarf. Some of her teal hair-a reminder of a small childhood incident- had escaped from it, falling onto her forehead. She then checked if she has everything she needs and carrying her linen bag, went into the town to buy the groceries. She did not make it far when she heard sounds of struggle. She turned around and saw a young blond man in black vest and white shirt threatening some older lady with a sword. At once her protective instincts kicked in. if there was anything she hated it was bullies. Forgetting all about her groceries she picked up a stone and threw it at the man. He turned around almost at once, his face betraying his anger.

"Was it you who threw the rock, midget?" he asked threateningly, causing a shiver to run down Lane's spine. She however gather her wits about her. She shouldn't let the fear show. Not now. She therefore put on a brave face, straightening her back.

"You have no right to bother that woman" she said glaring at him "she has nothing that could be use to you. If you want some fruit go to the market and buy it. I'm sure you can afford it. For example with that gold you wear"

He got really angry at that, she could tell. He let out a growl and launched at her but she easily dogged. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. The village had been for the most part a quiet one but like everywhere there always have been less friendly people, and of course wild animals in the outskirts. Everyone had to learn how to take care of themselves. Especially if they happened to live alone. The blond man seemed to be surprised by her swift response. She took advantage of it at once. As the old lady had already made herself scarce, Lane threw some sand at her opponent's eyes and quickly turned into one of the backstreet. However it seemed like she wasn't going to get much peace.

"You dealt with that prat, quite well for someone so small" she heard a deep, voice with foreign accent. It seemed to be coming from somewhat behind her. Upon an instruct she turned around. Few feet away from her, leaning against one of the white walls, stood a young dark-skinned man. He was very tall and muscular. His clothing consisted of a white sleeveless shirt with brown collar, red pants and brown boots. A golden sword was sticking from behind his back. Both of his forearms were covered by large bracelets, and he had another smaller, bracelet on one of his upper-arms. His black hair was dressed in long dreads, that almost reached his shoulders. He also had a small beard and moustache. He looked like a soldier or musketeer. His brown eyes sparkled with interest, and Lane felt a little uneasy. He had to be one of those pirates. A part of her wanted to run. Or rather felt that she should run. She did not know his intentions, but being who he was he couldn't have good ones, right? It was rational to run. But on the other hand, something drew her to him. There was something different about him from the others of his kind. It wasn't his looks. She had seen many dark-skinned and tall, thought not as tall as he. It was the aura around him. He had this strange air of honour around him. He was not your average rouge. She watched him for a longer while, before it occurred to her that she should probably answer him. She did turn around after all.

"I...thank you sir" she said "but now excuse me...I really have to hurry"

With that she prepared to leave.

"Dellix" he stopped her.

She turned around and gave him a questioning look

"My name is Dellix" he repeated

"Lane" she answered purely out of habit. He smiled, and she noticed that one of his teeth was golden.

"Charmed" he said bowing lightly before turning on his heel and walking away. She stared after him for a longer while before shaking her head and waking from her daze. It was a chance meeting and he was a pirate. He could've been more soft spoken than some, but he was still a pirate and he would sail off soon. She didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

The next day she was carrying clothes to fix, when suddenly she bumped into someone. The clothes scattered around. Muttering under her breath she bend down to pick them.

"So, we meet again" she heard from above. She raised her eyes and saw Dellix standing before her.

"It's you" she uttered a little surprised. He nodded

"And I see you're carrying something again. But are those clothes not too big for you?" he asked

"Oh, these are not mine" she answered "I often stitch things up for people. I have to make my living somehow"

"You have no parents or siblings?" he asked

"I'm an orphan, and an only child at that" she explained "I've been making my own living for years"

He watched her with interest for a second or two before bending down and picking up some of the clothes she had dropped. He did not give them up however.

"I'll help you with it" he said, upon catching her questioning look.

"And then you will kill and rob me?" she answered with her own question.

"No, why should I?" he shrugged "you have nothing that I would desire"

* * *

Afterwards they've met couple of times more, and slowly started to get to know each other better. It turned out that her first impression had been right. Dellix was no ordinary pirate. He and the rest of his crew were corsairs working for rich families, mainly the Casterwill family, and their various underlings. Dellix told her many tales and adventures he had been through carrying their orders, and she found herself enchanted and fascinated. She had spent whole her life in this poor provincial town and had little contact with outside world. It was a mystery and wonder for her. Like something out of fairytale book. Especially when Dellix described it. There was something about him, that caused one to be engrossed in his stories. Maybe it was his voice? Deep and rough it seemed to be made for narrating tales of the sea.

However during one of their meetings, he made even greater impression on her and surprised her even more. They have been talking about literature and poetry. She confessed that she does love it. Dellix watched her for a while before quoting softly.

_When to the sessions of sweet silent thought__  
__I summon up remembrance of things past,__  
__I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought,__  
__And with old woes new wail my dear time's waste_

She blinked in awe.

"Shakespeare?" she asked "I did not know you were antiquated with poetry"

"The fact that I am a corsair does not mean I am uneducated or illiterate" he answered "the Casterwill family puts great stress on those points"

She nodded slowly. Indeed he had impressed her greatly. A Corsair who knows sonnets. And by memory too.

* * *

The days have passed, and more they knew each other more Lane started to discover that her relationship and feelings with Dellix went a little bit beyond fascination with tales of outside world. And it was different than friendship either.

Then one day when he came to her, she noticed a change in him. He was not as relaxed and at ease as usual and he did not go in further.

"I have to leave" he said without a preamble "the Casterwill family has called us back and Dante does not wish to stay here any longer as well"

She felt a stab of sharp pain in her heart and bowed her head.

"O-oh" she said "w-when will you be back?"

"I do not know" he answered "perhaps never"

She blinked trying to fight off the tears. She did not wish him to leave, but she knew it was not his decision. There was silence for a long while. She thought he would leave, so she was surprised when she heard him coming closer. She lifter her head and locked eyes with him.

"Lane" he started softly "I have to go, but I would not like it to be our farewell forever. Of course you do not have to agree. I will not force you if it is not your will...but...what I am trying to say is that you have become very dear to me in this past year. I have never met someone like you. And most of the women I know, apart from Dante's wife are high class ladies. Not exactly a type I could go for. But...this is not why I came here..." he took a deep breath "will you marry me?"

She was shocked. At first she had no idea how to respond. She did not understand his words. Only later it has occurred to her what he has actually said. She felt a wave of heat wash over her and her pulse picking up. Thousand of thoughts ran through her head. What should she say? She knew that if she agrees she shall never see her home again, that she will bid goodbye to the life she knows forever. But on the other hand what was for her in this place? She did not want to marry just to avoid becoming an old maid. She did not love any of the local men. And would any of them marry her anyway? A girl without family or dowry, who spent the last year in company of a corsair? She glanced around. Yes she loved this place. But she loved Dellix more. She turned to him and nodded.

"Yes" she answered, and a second later she found herself being spun around in the air.

She didn't need much time to pack, as she had very little in way of personal possessions. So when the sun was down she closed the door and after handing her key to the surprised neighbours she boarded _Huntik_.

* * *

Lane smiled to herself, as she watched the sparkling waters of the sea. She could barely believe it had been two years since her life has changed. Since she became a crew member of _Huntik, _a corsair ship under the leadership of Captain Dante Vale. She got to know his crew, the coarse but jovial Viking Montehue, stuttering mate Tersely and of course the queen of the ship as well as ruler of Captain's heart- Zhalia Moon. A tough, unconventional and outspoken young lady. At first she did not trust the woman, but they have become best friends. She also came to like the Casterwill family. They weren't half as bad for French nobility. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her. She turned around and looked into the smiling face of her husband.

"Ready?" he asked

"Never could be more" she answered. He gave her one more smile before beding down and sealing her lips with a kiss


End file.
